Over the past decade considerable advances have been made in our ability to detect the presence of hazardous materials in all media, to apply appropriate remediation strategies to Superfund sites, and to assess exposures to agents that may cause disease. As important as remediation is to reducing potential exposures, it is equally important to incorporate into the development of new technologies, process and products, strategies to reduce the potential for future Superfund sites: to reduce the generation, utilization, release and disposal of toxic substances. It is critical to develop professionals and scholars who can assess the impact on various environmental and regulatory policies on the long-term prospects for prevention, and who can incorporate advances in science and engineering in both legislation and regulation for environmental and human health protection. The specific aims of the training program are to: 1. Increase the numbers of individuals who not only can determine the causative factors of disease (physical, chemical or biological agents), but who also can establish a framework for prevention and control, and who can assess the impact of various strategies in terms of economic impact, environmental equity, and policy through an integrated interdisciplinary program of training. 2. Link the individual trainees to program projects to consider how the advances in science and technology innovations can be integrated into policies to improve prevention. 3. Link individual trainees and investigators to entities such as Region IX EPA to improve transfer of knowledge (moving from the bench into applications) and communication with practitioners.